Landing gear supports an aircraft while on the ground. An articulated landing gear may include a hollow interior volume. Various electrical lines and/or hydraulic lines may be attached to the exterior of the landing gear. The electrical lines and/or hydraulic lines may transmit electrical signals and/or hydraulic pressure between the aircraft and the wheels and brakes of the landing gear. The electrical lines and/or hydraulic lines may also be used to detect various positional sensors on the landing gear. However, the electrical lines and/or hydraulic lines may cause noise and turbulence while the aircraft is in motion. Additionally, electrical lines and/or hydraulic lines on the exterior of the landing gear may be susceptible to damage from debris, for example in the event of a tire burst, bird strike, etc.